Harry Potter and the Demon Key (Redone)
by ImmortalPheniox
Summary: Harry Potter must protect the Demon Key from Voldemort while also attending classes at Hogwarts.(Harry is a Celestial Wizard,Ron bashing, Hermione is archive wizard. Summary isn't that great but I hope people enjoy this is is from my old account so no I didn't steal it.)


**Lucy Heartfillia's Guide to be a Celestial Wizard Page 1-Before we continue on lets one make something clear. Under no circumstance should Celestial Sprits be used as tools or shields to attacks. They have their own feelings, their own personality, their own goals. Now that we made that clear let's start off with the Zodiac Keys. There are twelve Zodiac Keys in all and there can only be one copy of the key at one time. The twelve zodiac keys are as follows Cancer the Crab, Aries the Ram, Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, Virgo the Maiden, Pisces the Two Fish, Leo the Lion, Capricorn the Goat, Sagittarius the Archer, Scorpio the Scorpion, Gemini the Twins, and finally Libra the Balance. These keys are rare and they all have only been under the contract of one owner only once and that owner was Anna Heartfillia.**

Harry was in shock. Not only was he apparently a wizard as the man known as Hagrid said but he was also one of the rarer types. A Celestial Wizard, a type of wizard who makes contracts with beings from a different world to fight for them.

"Wait so you mean these keys aren't just keys. They're Celestial Gate Keys?" Harry asked as he dug through the pocket of his Pj's and pulled out three golden keys and one silver key. The man known as Hagrid bent down to get a closer view as he inspected the keys. As Hagrid inspected each key his surprise grew each and every time and so did his sorrow.

"Aye Harry. These Keys belonged to your mother before she was murdered. The Golden Keys are those of the Zodiac spirits. Those three golden keys you have in your hand belong to Aries the Ram, Pisces the Two Fish, and Scorpio the Scorpion. The silver key right there belongs to the Canis Venaticus the Hunting Dogs."

Harry was about to respond before he was cut off from his relatives. "Just take the boy already. He's a demon child by playing with that magic and we don't want him here. After my sister was murdered you should have just killed the boy and be done with it!" Petunia Dursley, one of Harry's relative shouted.

Harry looked down tears starting to form. Even after all this time of being starved, abused and emotionally hurt he always thought maybe if he tried enough they would accept him but after what Petunia said he realized that would never happen. Harry turned to his relatives.

"You know what I don't care anymore. I always thought if I tried hard enough you would accept me and wouldn't hurt me anymore. I thought we could have been a family but I realized that you don't want me. So, I won't even try anymore!" Harry shouted through the tears flowing down his face. He quickly wiped them away and turned back to face Hagrid who just had a solemn face as he watched

"Come on Harry let's go." Hagrid said softly wrapping an arm around Harry getting ready to apparate. Before they vanished in the signature pop of apparition they had Vernon Dursley say something else.

"Good riddance. You were just a demon at the end and weren't even considered family. Do you hear me boy? You were nothing to us but a slave!"yelled the pudgy man, his face starting to turn purple.

 **(Different Location)**

Harry and Hagrid quietly popped into existence beside a small pub. Hagrid walked to the entrance and through the door with Harry following at his heels. Everyone inside the pub were talking but that all stopped when they saw the lightning bolt scar on the little boy that walked inside. Everyone started crowding Harry, wanting to know the famous boy-who-lived and wanting a piece of his fame. Harry backed up trembling slightly as all the people crowded him. He acted on instinct, pulling how his only silver key as a defense. A chant appeared in his mind, and he outstretched the silver key in front of him.

"Open Gate of the Canis Venaticus-Alpha, Beta, Omega!"Harry shouted.

A doorbell chime went off and in three silvery glows,three timber wolves appeared growling and snapping at anyone who came close to Harry. One of the wolves had glowing red-eyes with a streak of red in its furry had one glowing yellow eyes with a streak going down its back and the final one had glowing blue eyes with a blue streak on its ears. The wolf with the glowing red eyes trotted over to Harry while the other two continued to keep the crowd at bay.

The wolf apporached cautiously apporached Harry,almost as if he was stalking a hunt. "So you are Lily's son I presume?" At Harrys nod it continued "Well I am Alpha of the Canis Venaticus that you summoned. The one with the yellow in his fur is Beta and the one with the blue on his ears is Omega. We will stay by your side until you are safe and keep these people from you. Our contract can wait until we are sure you are no longer in danger."

Harry nodded and followed Hagrid who motioned to him. The three celestial spirits followed at a close distance keeping the crowd away from Harry even though most of them backed off when they had first appeared. Harry followed Hagrid until they reached a brick wall. Hagrid pulled out a stick and tapped the brick wall in thee random places. To Harry's surprise the wall caved in on its self and opened to a whole alley.

"This Harry is Diagon Alley where most people come to buy new merchandise or if you're a regular wizard a wand or if you're a special type of wizard you figure out what type you are and get your first spell or in this case you'll most likely get a new key Harry."

"Hagrid can you explain to me contracts for Celestial Wizards?" Harry asked Hagrid as he absently petted Alpha's fur that earned him a deep rumble from the spirit. Hagrid looked thoughtful for a second before he nodded.

"Contracts for Spirits mean everything to a Celestial Wizard. Some spirits only want to be summoned out on certain days a week or even twice a month. Celestial Wizards are known to keep their promises because it means everything for a Celestial Wizard and spirit to have trust between them." Hagrid said as he led Harry and the spirits to a raggedy old wooden shop. Hagrid knocked on the door twice and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and Hagrid stepped inside with Harry following. An old man was at the counter polishing a wand with an abundance of wooden boxes behind him.

The old man looked over the spectacles he was wearing and looked at the two newcomers who entered his shop. He beamed as he noticed Harry and Hagrid. "Hah Harry James Potter. It feels as if it was just yesterday when Lily got her first key. Aries if I'm not mistaken and when James got his first wand. Oh my,you even summoned a spirit the Canis Venaticus. One key but summons three spirits. Truly outstanding." The old man said absently.

"Harry this is and he'll be giving you your 'First Official Key'." Hagrid said

"Oh yes let's see what we have for you." Ollivander said as he went into the back. A few moments later he came back with three boxes. The boxes were all colored silver with a constellation on each of them. Ollivander opened the box to reveal a silver key in each of them. The silver keys were Horologium the Clock, Aquila the Eagle, and Lyra the Harp.

"Now Mr. Potter place your hand on each key and see which one reacts the best."Olllivander instructed. Harry followed the instructions and placed a hand on each key. Aquila glowed dimly, Lyra glowed for about five seconds and Horologium glowed for about a full minute straight.

"Well looks like Horologium is your chosen key Mr. Potter."Ollivander said as he took the key out of the box and handed it to Harry. Ollivander also handed a pouch to Harry that he could clip onto his pants. Ollivander explained that he could keep his keys in them for safe keeping.

Harry nodded and took the items with a polite thank you. He put the Keys he had on him in the pouch ordering from silver to gold as he and Hagrid left the shop. Harry turned to the Canis Venaticus that were still following him.

"So what time are you guys are able to be called out." Harry asked the three spirits as he and Hagrid continued walking.

Omega answered instead of Alpha "We can come out at any time you need of us whether it be companions, hunting, or a fight. We would like 2 days off a month though."

Harry smiled as he made a mental note of when he could summon the spirits and when he couldn't." Thanks for wanting to make a contract with me. I promise on my pride as a Celestial Wizard to be the best companion I can be to by spirits. That's a promise. "Harry said gaining more confidence as he continued.

The three wolves smiled and dismissed themselves as Harry was getting quite tired from keeping them out for an hour and more. Harry quietly sighed in relief as he felt the tug on his magic container stop. He didn't want to say it but he was getting quite tired but didn't want to be seen weak in front of the others.

Hagrid led Harry to the bank called Gringotts. Harry was told to wait outside while he waited for Hagrid to finish business inside. Harry found a bench soon after Hagrid went inside sighing in relief as his aching legs could take a break. Harry closed his eyes for a second and almost jumped off the bench in surprise when someone else sat beside him. He looked to the right and saw a girl about his age with bushy hair crying. Getting a little awkward Harry tried talking to the person.

"Excuse me Miss are you ok." Harry asked sincerely looking at the girl in front of him confused.

The girl turned to look at Harry just now realizing he was there and hurriedly wiped the tears away. After completing the task she looked over away and her eyes widened seeing the scar.

"Your Harry Potter" She said breathlessly.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?" Harry asked tilting his head to the side confused on why she was looking at him like a celebrity.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said shyly wondering if she would be rejected by the famous Boy-Who-Lived. That wasn't the case has Harry looked at her with a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you Hermione. Are you a Wizard to and if so what magic do you use."? Harry asked rapidly.

"Yes, I'm a wizard and I use Archive Magic. Before you ask archive magic is a caster magic that allows the user to convert information into magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as other types of Magic. It's mainly projected as flat screens and can be used as shields or to attack. Unlike other Archive Mages I plan to store the attacks of my opponent save it to the database so I can use it against them. Most people think because of my magic I'm going to be in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

Harry was in awe of how much potential Archive Magic had and how Hermione planned to use it. One thing kept bugging him though so he asked Hermione. "Ravenclaw, Hogwarts?" Harry parroted confused on what she was talking about.

"Oh, you don't know? Hogwarts is the schools for witch and wizards in magical Britain. While Ravenclaw is one of the four houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intellectual, Slytherin for the cunning, and Hufflepuff for the Loyal. Most people say Slytherin are where dark wizards are made but don't believe them. Most people are just biased against Slytherin because that's where You-know-who went to during his time in Hogwarts." Hermione explained to Harry. For a second she thought she would need to explain who You-know-who was but Harry just nodded. Hermione asked what magic Harry used and he took out a silver key from his pouch.

"I use Celestial Magic so I can summon other spirits such as the Zodiac Sprits and some of the minor ones." Harry explained. Hermione nodded and used her archive magic to look up Celestial Magic.

"Woah Harry Celestial magic is one of the rarest magic type in existent. The strongest Celestial Wizard was Lucy Heartfillia and she could keep open eight Zodiac Keys and two silver keys at once Harry. She also had an ability known has Stardress where she could use some of the abilities and traits of the Zodiac to fight beside them." Hermione explained in a tone of awe as she read the data.

Harry was in a similar state of awe as he pictured how much magical power was needed to keep eight Zodiac keys open. Harry was about to say more but Hagrid had come out of Gringotts and motioned for Harry to flow him. Seeing this Harry waved goodbye to Hermione and followed Hagrid.

"Because of the fallout with your relatives." Hagrid said spitting out the word relative with venom. "You'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron and leave for the Hogwarts express tomorrow. I'll be back by tomorrow to take you to the station. For now, though let's get all of your school supplies.

So, the rest of the day followed of Harry getting all the items needed for school and staying at the leaky cauldron. Before he went to bed Harry polished all his keys to make sure there was no dirt on them and put them on the nightstand by his bed. "I hope I make you proud Mom. Has a Celestial Wizard I promise I'll do my best to make you proud." Harry murmured before sleep overcame him.


End file.
